


Something to Talk About

by FemslashFetale



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashFetale/pseuds/FemslashFetale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Someone star’ed a rumor that we’re da’ing.”</p><p>Pearl jumped slightly, her landing awkwardly on a sheet of paper. Her foot slid from under her and she lost her balance, showcasing none of her usual dancer’s grace. She closed her eyes, the world falling silent as she braced herself for the impact against the dirty linoleum floor and the laughter that would follow. Instead she felt warm, muscular arms secure around her waist. She opened her eyes, greeted by her own reflection in a pair of reflective sunglasses. “Uh…”</p><p>“I did’n mean to star’le you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been awhile since I've written anything. Didya miss me? I owe the inspiration for this fic to dailyau.tumblr.com I hope you all enjoy!

I have to thank @dailyau for the prompt idea: ‘Someone starts a rumor that we’re dating so let’s turn the tables’ AU. This is the first serious thing I’ve written awhile and I did it fairly quickly. Call me Stella ‘cause I think I’m getting my groove back. Here’s a bit of Pearlnet to celebrate!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The staring was new.

Usually Pearl went through the hallways of her high school relatively unnoticed, considered to be ‘the boring one’ out of her four sisters. There would be a brief moment where people’s eyes would light up until they saw her peach colored hair, pastel clothes and ballet flats. Then they’d turn away, never sparing a second glance. Which is what made today so strange.

Pearl walked up to her locker, shrinking under the stares and murmurs. She slowly entered her combination, side eyeing a group of boys across the hallway.

“You sure it’s not any of the other ones?”

“I’m sure.”

“But why her? The other ones are way hotter.”

“Makes sense that she’d be the dyke, though.”

Books and papers spilled out of Pearl’s locker, prompting a small wave of laughter throughout the hall. Pearl looked down, vision blurring with tears. She bent down to collect her things, starting with her treasured astronomy textbook. She straightened up, gingerly sliding it back onto its shelf while she wiped her eyes.

“Someone star’ed a rumor that we’re da’ing.”

Pearl jumped slightly, her landing awkwardly on a sheet of paper. Her foot slid from under her and she lost her balance, showcasing none of her usual dancer’s grace. She closed her eyes, the world falling silent as she braced herself for the impact against the dirty linoleum floor and the laughter that would follow. Instead she felt warm, muscular arms secure around her waist. She opened her eyes, greeted by her own reflection in a pair of reflective sunglasses. “Uh…”

“I did’n mean to star’le you.”

Pearl’s gaze traveled upwards to a magnificent mane of curly, dark brown hair, then back down to a wide nose and thick, plump lips. “Uh…”

Pearl was lifted from her impromptu dip. “Are you okay?”

“Uh…” Pearl blinked, the world resuming. The hall was mostly empty, people probably preferring eating lunch to watching an awkward junior babbling. “Y-yes.”

The woman nodded once. “Good.” She crouched down, gathering up the culprits of Pearl’s misstep. She held out the stack of papers. “Here.”

Pearl stared at the proffered hand for a moment. “Um. Thank you.” She took the papers and put them in her locker. When she turned back the woman had two more textbooks in her hand. “Thank you.” Pearl took them then watched the girl lean back against the lockers next to her and stare across the hallway. “Who are you?”

“Your girlfrien’, apparen’ly.”

Pearl blushed. “W-what?”

“Someone star’ed a rumor.” She turned her head towards Pearl and offered her hand. “Garnet. I jus’ transferred a coup’la weeks ago.”

She took Garnet’s calloused hand in her own delicate one. “Pearl.”

Garnet took back her hand and went back to staring at nothing. “Hey.”

Pearl closed her locker, tucking the two textbooks under her arm. “Do you know who started the rumor?”

“Nope.”

“Oh. Well,” she fidgeted with the hem of her yellow sweater, pink skirt swaying as she shifted her legs. “What are we going to do to make them stop?”

Garnet shrugged. “What can we?”

Pearl sighed. “I suppose you’re right…” She watched a student slowly pass by, trying and failing to watch them inconspicuously. She sighed again. “I guess we’ll have to wait for it to blow over.”

“Or..”

Pearl looked back at the transfer student. “Or?”

Garnet stood up straight, Pearl realizing for the first time that Garnet was about a head taller than her. “We give ‘em more to talk about.”

Pearl tilted her head. “What?”

“Somebo’y wan’ed to mess wit’ us.” She smirked. “I’d say the bes’ revenge woul’ be compliance. Whaddya say? Be my girlfrien’?”

Pearl looked down. Would this really be the best revenge? Wouldn’t they be giving the gossiper exactly what they wanted? No, she realized. It would be a sort of…defiance. She’d be taking the situation into her own hands, causing the stares and whispers instead of being being a victim of it. It was a stupid idea, a crazy idea. One that would definitely earn her heat from her sisters. They always told her that what she did reflected on them and that she had to get their permission before doing anything because they would suffer from whatever social faux pas she committed.

Pearl glanced up at Garnet. She looked decidedly attractive with her leather jacket, white tank top, baggy jeans and off white sneakers. Her body language was playful and confident, arms folded, eyebrow and hip cocked. Like she was ready to taunt the world into a bare knuckle brawl and win. She looked like she didn’t fit anywhere and liked it that way. She was not the type of person her sisters would want her to associate with.

Fuck her sisters.

Pearl smiled, eyes narrowed excitedly. “Let’s do it.”

Garnet grinned. “Then lemme carry your books…darlin’.”

Pearl blushed, the term of endearment effecting her even though their new found relationship was a sham.. “Of course.” She handed her books to her new…girlfriend. She felt a giddy thrill race down her spine. “You know, this wasn’t exactly how I planned on coming out.”

Garnet stood next to her and adjusted her glasses. “It usually isn’.” She looked down when she she felt Pearl’s hand curl around her forearm. She’s smiled softly. “Good to know you’re gay too, though. It’ll make things easier when I ge’ a crush on you.”

Pearl’s blush deepened. “H-how do you know you’ll get a crush on me?”

“Don’t you know?” Garnet tilted her head down to peer over her glasses, surprising Pearl with her different colored eyes. Garnet winked with her blue eye, the brown one shining with mischief. “I can see the future.”

“O-oh…” Pearl swallowed. Beautiful… “Okay.”

Garnet tilted her head. “Les’ go to the cafeteria. I’m hungry.”

Pearl looked down at her watch. “Oh! I didn’t realize lunch started ten minutes ago! Yes, let’s go. I’m quite famished myself. Um.” A blush once again dusted her cheeks. “I suppose this is sort of like our first date?”

“And here I am without flowers.”

They walked towards the cafeteria, Pearls laughter echoing through the empty hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people seem to want a sequel to this, so I guess I'll keep it going for as long as there's a demand for it. There isn't nearly enough Pearlnet in this world.

The world didn’t shatter. Pearl and her new girlfriend had made their way through the cafeteria practically unnoticed. They’d headed straight to the lunch lines, separating to get their food.

“I’m a vegetarian,” Pearl had explained with a light blush. “I usually get a salad when I don’t bring something from home.”

Garnet had nodded once. “Does me eatin’ meat bother you?”

Pearl had shaken her head quickly. “No, not at all! I just don’t like the taste, that’s all.”

They went their separate ways, deciding that whoever got out of their line first (which would clearly be Pearl since her line wasn't even half as long. The students Iove Taco Tuesday.) would wait by the front and then they’d find seats together.

So now there they were, sitting down at a circular table in the back corner of the cafeteria with their food. “Is this where you always sit?” Garnet asked as she tore open her sour cream packet.

“Yes.” Pearl raked her fork through her salad, dispersing the Italian dressing she had poured. “Normally I simply finish my lunch and then go to the library.”

“Don’ let me change your plans.”

Pearl looked down, a blush dusting her cheeks. “What type of first date would it be if I left after ten minutes?”

“A pre’y sad one.”

The silence that followed was comfortable at first, but the longer it stretched on, the more unnerved Pearl became. Wasn’t there usually talking during dates? Was Garnet already bored with her? Pearl cleared her throat. “S-so, um, where are you from?”

Garnet took a sip of her apple juice. “Wes’ London.”

“Oh!” Pearl sat up, a smile appearing on her face. “So that’s where you get your accent. What’s it like there?”

Garnet shrugged, leaning back and tipping her chair on its back legs. “Wouldn’ know. I was adopted over 'ere when I was three.”

“O-oh.” She looked down at her salad, a blush settling on her face. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…”

“No problem,” Garnet said, popping a toothpick into her mouth. “You didn’ know.”

Pearl looked down at the remaining scraps of her salad. Clearly trying to start a conversation was the wrong move. _I suppose I'll wait for her to say something…_

And so she waited. And waited. And waited. Until half an hour had passed without a single word being exchanged between the pair. Pearl stared down at her empty salad bowl, her grip on her fork so tight that her entire hand was trembling. She was a fool. Of course Garnet wasn't actually interested in her. This was just a way to get back at a few petty gossipers. All those charming quips in the hallway had just been Garnet playing her part. This wasn't real and it wasn't going to be. She was such an idiot. She stood up with her plastic salad bowl and backpack as soon as the bell rang, head hanging and lip trembling. “W-well I'll….see you later, I guess…”

Garnet stood up with her own things and followed Pearl to a trash can. “Wha’s your nex’ class?”

Pearl dumped her trash. “Art history.”

Garnet nodded. “My class is close by. Lemme walk you.”

“Oh, no,” Pearl blushed, shaking her head. “You don't need to do that.” She looked down at the dingy linoleum. “I'm sure people will still believe we’re dating if you don't walk me to class.”

“I know,” the taller girl said, shrugging a single shoulder. “I’m jus’ enjoying our time together.”

Pearl looked up and blinked multiple times, her blush spreading to her neck. “R-really?”

Garnet nodded. “C’mon,” she offered her arm. “Don' wanna be late.”

“Okay…” Pearl secured her backpack on her shoulders before wrapping her hand around her girlfriend’s toned bicep. They walked through the hallways, ignoring the stares and whispers that followed them. Pearl hardly noticed, too wrapped up in the feeling of her girlfriend’s leather jacket against her hand, her wide hips brushing against her narrow ones, the warmth of Garnet’s shoulder against her own. She wanted to soak it all in. The fact that Garnet was even still there astounded her. She had a girlfriend. Pearl shook her head quickly. _No,_ she thought. _Fake girlfriend. Fake, fake, fake…_

“I'm not much of a talker.”

Pearl blinked out of her thoughts.

“What?” Garnet kept her gaze forward as they walked. “I don' talk a lot. I prefer to listen. I know it can be off pu'ing at times.” She smiled down at Pearl. “I don’ dislike you.”

Pearl found herself lost in Garnet’s mirrored gaze for a moment before laughing softly, a blush settling on her cheeks. “How did you know I was thinking that?”

Garnet shrugged a shoulder. “Jus’ had a feeling.” She stopped in front of a door. “‘Ere’s your stop. Can I meet you at your locker after school?”

Pearl nodded quickly. “Yes, please! Uh, I mean,” she looked down at her shuffling feet. “If you'd like to…”

Garnet let out a deep, soft chuckle that warmed Pearl’s chest. “I'd very much like to.” She placed her fingers under Pearl’s chin, prompting the girl to look up. Garnet leaned down slightly and laid a gentle kiss on the center of Pearl’s forehead. “See you after school. Have a good day.”

Pearl watched Garnet leave with a dreamy smile on her face. It wasn't until the taller girl was lost in the mass of students that Pearl turned and entered her classroom. She sat in her seat at the front of the class, thoughts of her new girlfriend flitting through her brain.

_How is she going to class without any school supplies?_

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't nearly enough Pearlnet in the world.


End file.
